I'm Only Human
by Ultra Emily Violet
Summary: "What are you?" A fearful voice stuttered out. "I'm only human, just like you," Kakashi replied in the calm yet oppress voice while in a deep chuckle echoed in the back of my mind. 'Really, are you now.' I do not know Naruto or it's characters. Bad summary sorry might fix it later, and warnings will be included in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"HE'S LATE AGAIN!" Naruto yelled stomping his foot on the bridge angrily.

As he curses inwardly, he turned to his other two teammates. While Sasuke sits on top of the handrail with a blank expression as he agrees with a 'hmph'. Unlike for Sakura sitting on the ground holding her knees to her chest and lightly leaning on the handrail. Her expression was her usual look when she in deep thought.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asks tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just wondering why sensei is always late?" She replies before pausing which both boys gave her the look of 'keep going', "have you guys noticed that Kakashi-sensei seems to be spacing out more?" She asked not really suspecting an answer.

Silence spread over the group, but when Sasuke was about to answer a sudden poof of smoke revealed Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw this old lady struggling with her groceries, so I had to help carry them for her," Kakashi explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, while Sasuke glared at him.

"Anyway, let's go we have a mission and we can do some sparing afterward," Kakashi stated as he starts walk where their mission was located followed by his three students.

"Are we going to be catching cats again?" Naruto asked in announce.

"Perhaps," Kakashi answers in a mocking cat tone. Which lead to the three students groaning from confirmation of having to chase cats again. Kakashi chuckled at his three genin complaint. But stopped and stared at the distant trees to the right sensing multiple small chakra signatures before they vanished.

"Sensei are you okay, you seem to be spacing out a lot?" Sakura asks as they all stared at their sensei with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind," Kakashi answered with his usual eye smile as he gently ruffles Sakura's hair.

After the mission was over the team got lunch and finally got to the training field. Kakashi had them practice their chakra control while sparing with each other as he surveyed the area unable to shake this uneasy feeling. Until he noticed something moving slowly through the trees.

Kakashi concentrated his chakra to sense for other signatures. 'Three, four, five, six'. He counted inwardly while before taking a deep breath. 'No seven, they're circling us but for what reason?' Kakashi questioned as he continued to observe his students sparing. 'Wait I know these scents,' he realized as bolted towards his students located in the center of the field unaware of the incoming danger.

Naruto and Sakura teamed up to fight Sasuke, but it was mostly Naruto and Sasuke fighting and Sakura getting a kick in whenever she had an opening. Just when Sasuke was about to block another punch from Naruto when dozens of shuriken flew out of the trees towards the students.

"What the-," Sasuke whispered and started raising a kunai to block but wasn't fast enough.

"Get Down!" Kakashi yelled at his students as he appeared in the middle of the group as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke dive to the ground taking cover. They watched as Kakashi block all the shuriken with ease. Kakashi remained in his fighting stance with two kunai at the ready.

"Everyone alright?" Kakashi asked with a serious tone, as he stood over his students his lone eye-skimming through the trees.

"We're fine Sensei," Sakura answered nervously still covering her head.

"Kakashi-sensei, who are attacking us!" Naruto yelled angerly starting to rise to his feet, same with Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke, stand down," Kakashi warned firmly, making his students slowly lower back to the ground.

Team 7 watched Kakashi formed several hand seals within a blink of an eye and whispered the Jutsu's name silently. Just as three Kakashi clone appeared next to his students in a fight stance.

"Alright come on out, I already know who you all are so there's no need to hide anymore," Kakashi ordered calmly.

Six figures in green uniforms and wear porcelain masks entered the clearing and slowly edged closer to the Sensei and students. Their speed started increasing the closer they got and unsheathed their katanas' before coming at the group at full speed.

'Why are members of the foundation doing here, and where's the seventh member?' Kakashi questioned internally as he meets the attack head-on.

Naruto and his teammates watched in awe as their Sensei moved so fast that he practically vanished and reappear when his fist collided with one of the attacker's gut sending them flying back into the tree line. Causing one of the trees to fall when the attacker's body smashed into it. The rest of the attackers circled Kakashi ready to strike.

"A... amazing, I never have seen Kakashi-sensei fight like this." Naruto stuttered as he watched his Sensei dodged another swipe from the katana and grab the user's wrist and kicked the white masked person in the side of their head hurling the attacker into one of their comrades. Kakashi sidestepped another attack and hit another enemy in the base of the neck sending him a few inches into the ground. Sasuke and Sakura agreed with a silent nod unable to take their eye from their teacher. Four of the enemy regrouped, while the one who got side kicked and the one that neck chopped, lay limp on the ground.

The enemy charged again, one fighting with Kakashi, as the other three raced passed them towards the students. The three Kakashi clones met them head-on, two of the enemy distracted the clones allowing one to slip by and reach the students that are scrambling to their feet. The enemy grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt collar and yanked him up under his arm as he carried Sasuke on his side and slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut knocking the wind out of the struggling young teen and started making a mad dash towards the trees. Just when they were within thirty feet to the tree line something broke out of the ground in front of them.

Sasuke saw a hand latched onto the throat of his captor and an arm wrapped around his torso prying him from the masked enemy's grasp and kicked the white masked person away as they land gently on the ground. Sasuke was still in shock of what happened and looked up to see Kakashi carrying him staring angerly at the would-be kidnapper that skid along the ground unmoving. When Kakashi set Sasuke down on his knees and gently grabbed the boy's shoulders making him face Kakashi.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Kakashi asked with concern and noticed the stunned boy was not breathing and his eyes were filled with panic. "Hey deep breaths in and out," Kakashi states patting Sasuke on the back making him cough before taking deep breaths. "There you go, deep breaths, nice and slow, good just like that." Kakashi encourages calmly, rubbing his student's back to help calm him down while watching for more enemy attacks.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura yelled rushing towards their teammate and Sensei.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned again with growing concern, and was answered with a short nod, "good what about you two, are you both alright?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and Sakura as they finally caught up to Sasuke and him.

"That was amazing Kakashi-sensei, believe it!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

"We're fine Sensei," Sakura answered with a sigh of relief.

Kakashi moved his gaze from one student to the next until he deemed them okay before he answered with an eye smile and a calm voice, "good, I'm glad."

Kakashi stood up pulling Sasuke to his feet as well and was watching three of the ROOT members regroup in front of the Kakashi and his students. He stood in front of his students making himself more of a human shield in case of another attack.

"Alright, come out Danzo, I know you're out there," Kakashi warned firmly glared at the remaining ROOT members and the tree line behind them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched their normally lazy slouched Sensei stand straight and strong with an eye expression that literally gives the meaning of 'don't mess with me'.

"Quite impressive. You were able to discover me from the very beginning, correct? As expected of the Kakashi of the Sharingan." An old man wrapped in bandages commented slowly walking into view by the use of his cane.

The students looked at one another with a confused expression as Kakashi pulled his students more behind him as the man stood next to the enemy with porcelain animal masks. Naruto didn't understand why his instincts were telling him to run away, like when he could sense the angry villagers were looking for him to get rid of the 'monster'. Without even noticing it he stank more and more behind his Sensei. Sakura did the same not liking the look in the man's eye, like a lion that's cornered its prey but Kakashi is like a wolf that will fight to the death to protect its pack. Sakura glanced over Sasuke who is right behind Kakashi with a panic look his eyes taking quick shallow breaths with sweat still rolling down his face. What shocked Sakura the most was how Sasuke handheld onto Kakashi-sensei's flak vest as if it was a lifeline.

"Lord Danzo, why did you send your man to attack your foe leaf shinobi?" Kakashi questioned with a calm voice that almost seemed threatening. He could feel his students moving more behind him and he could feel Sasuke's holding on to his vest with a strong yet shaky grip and hear his irregular breathing pattern. 'He's having a panic attack,' he thought while studying Sasuke without removing his eye from Danzo.

Danzo look around the field and noticed three puddles that looked like blood where the clones were defeated. "That's an interesting clone jutsu you got there. I've never seen it before, where did you learn it?" He asked ignoring Kakashi's question. It bugged him how Kakashi was able to defeat some of his higher rank ROOT members without breaking a sweat or the use of his Sharingan.

"Why are you here, Danzo?" Kakashi asked in a flat tone with his hand near his kunai pouch just in case. He did not care that he was speaking with one of the village elders.

"I'm just surprised that you defeated three of the ANBU Black ops with ease without requiring your Sharingan." Danzo stated eyeing Kakashi, "and now you're willing to pull a weapon on a councilman, the nerve." He added firmly carefully watching Kakashi's stance.

"You and I both know you're not just some crippled old man." Kakashi retorted flatly watching the other foundation members collect their unconscious teammates, but still kept a close eye on Kakashi for any movement. "Now I'm going to ask you again, what is your business here?" Kakashi asked firmly.

"I'm want to recruit Sasuke Uchiha into the Foundation," Danzo answered with an eerie dark eye.

* * *

A/N: Picture is from Pinterest. So, what do you think? I know Sasuke is a bit out of character, but I think it works well for this story. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I'm probably going to finish Alone No More before posting any more update for this story. This story will probably be a bit slower because I've been informed that I really need to work on my pacing, so please let me know if this is good pacing. Thank you for taking the time to read this update, and I hope you're looking forward to the next one! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2- Trust

"I'm want to recruit Sasuke Uchiha into the Foundation," Danzo answered simply.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes who tightens his grip on Kakashi's vest. Sasuke was starting to get through his panic attack and now he looked confused and nervous. 'Me? Why would they want me? What am I going to do?' Sasuke questioned inwardly peeking around Kakashi's side.

"No," Kakashi immediately answered firmly leave no room for discussion. He could sense his students' heads looking up at him and the hand on his vest loosen slightly.

Danzo frowned at the answer and spoke calmly, "now Kakashi that boy has too much potential to be on some sort of genin team, it be more beneficial for the Leaf he would come with me now."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at how Danzo acts like Sasuke is nothing more than a tool for the village. "That boy has a name you know, it's Sasuke. He does have potential, but it would benefit no one if he trains under you." He responds with a hint of irritation.

"You have no say in this, Kakashi Hatake. The Uchiha's Sharingan is too important to wait on normally, so he is coming with us." Danzo replies walking closer to the Sensei and his students, looking at the raven-haired boy peeking behind Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura could feel the old man's chakra grow as a warning to them to obey. Sasuke watches Sakura grabbed his right arm in the firm but comforting grip as she glares at Danzo but could still see her knees were shaking slightly. Then looks at Naruto when he noticed Naruto's right arm between him and Kakashi-sensei like another barrier that Danzo would have to go through to get him. Sasuke also watched as Naruto silently growled at Danzo with his left-hand white-knuckling Kakashi's vest too. This helped ease Sasuke frantic mind more, but when the students heard their Sensei chuckling, they looked up in confusion. Danzo also stopped and looked Kakashi in the eye wondering what was so funny.

"I have no say in the matter," Kakashi chuckled darkly but his chakra still remained low and calm. "You're wrong Danzo. I am the Sensei of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. As their Sensei I am the closest thing to a legal guardian that Sasuke and Naruto have, and Sakura too even if she still has a biological family." Kakashi informed before continuing, "and as their guardian, you will need my permission to enroll any of my students into the Foundation."

"You would waste the power of the Sharingan?" Danzo retorted slightly gritting his teeth.

"Sasuke is not the only one who possesses the Sharingan you and I both know that." Kakashi emphasized 'both' staring at Danzo. "Plus, I don't need the power of my Sharingan to get rid of you and your followers, I'm sure you remember that from last time." Kakashi he added with a serious tone.

Danzo tensed and scowled, "the Uchiha is coming with me understood, Hatake." He growled out.

"I said no." Kakashi stated firmly before adding, "not only did you try to enroll my student without my permission, but you also attacked and attempted to kidnap a fellow Leaf shinobi, which can be a serious crime if the Hokage hears about this. Yes, you would only be in jail for a day or two, but it could do horrific damage to your reputation as well as your clans." Kakashi threatened with a calm but dangerous tone.

"You will regret this Kakashi Hatake," Danzo growled venomously before leaving signaling the Root members to follow still dragging their unconscious teammates along.

Kakashi just made a soft snorting sound in reply watching the group faded into the tree line. He watched a good five minutes after their chakra and scent faded into the distance before turning to his students. "Their gone, is everyone alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered taking steady breaths.

"Yes Sensei," Sakura replies with a sigh of relief.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi questioned worriedly, looking at the shaking boy.

"That was so cool Kakashi-sensei, believe it!" Naruto screamed jumping up and down throwing his hands in the air. "You were like that and that!" He continued punching the air excitedly.

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and shook his head, "I'll take that as fine," he added softly.

Kakashi-sensei, who was that old man anyway?" Naruto questioned putting his arms behind his head.

"That was Lord Danzo Shimura, he's one of the village elders," Kakashi answered plainly.

"Why does he want my Sharingan?" Sasuke asked looking up at Kakashi.

"Well Sasuke I don't really know for sure, but it's probably not going to end well for you," Kakashi answered slowly with the hard truth and knowing that it didn't ease the boy's mind a bit. 'Probably to add you to his collection,' Kakashi thought sickly trying to keep his anger in check.

"Sensei, what do we do if he comes back?" Naruto asked all three students look up at their Sensei with concern and worried eyes.

Kakashi slowly crouched down so he somewhat eye level with his students and looked at all of them in the eyes before answering. "If Danzo ever tries to make you join the foundation you run and get help from someone you trust whether that be me or the Hokage and stay in a populated area, understood?"

The students only nodded in reply when he paused for an answer, "so is that man, Lord Danzo, I mean is he some kind of criminal?" Sakura questioned looking at the ground.

Kakashi's heart and mind where both screaming 'Yes!' but he knew he had to be careful about what he says to his genin. "Lord Danzo protects the village, but he doesn't protect its people," Kakashi answers carefully, only to get confused looks in response. His lips twitch up for a second before explaining, "I can't go into the details but Danzo uses different methods in protecting the Leaf compared to the Hokage."

"I still don't really understand," Naruto commented tilting his head to the side still looking confused same with his teammates.

"Okay, here's a question for you then, what's the most important thing for a village?" Kakashi asked looking at his students waiting for an answer.

"The Hokage," Sasuke answered after thinking a few moments. Kakashi shook his head no in reply.

"Economic stability," Sakura spoke with uncertainly, again her Sensei shook his head.

"Uh... Ramen," Naruto answered softly causing his teammates to facepalm as Kakashi to let out an amused sigh while shaking his head, again.

"Here let me try that again, what makes a village a village?" Kakashi questioned again.

But was answered with silence, and his students looked at him with curious eyes and slightly leaning in on their Sensei wanting an answer. "The answer is quite simple," Kakashi started before pausing causing the leaning students to lean in more.

"People," Kakashi added simply with an eye smile.

The students all blink at the same time and let out a loud "huh" sound.

Kakashi let out a light chuckle before speaking. "Even though everything you said is important to a village," he looked at Naruto with an amused look and continued, "but without people, this village would be nothing but empty structures," Kakashi explained.

"Oh," was his students only reply with or unable to make the connection with Danzo.

"So, that means that Lord Danzo acts like the village is more important than it's people." Kakashi finished seeing his students finally understand what he was talking about than added, "also let's keep this whole Danzo thing within team 7 just to be safe."

"Okay, I understand that but there's one thing I don't get," Naruto spoke with blue eyes staring into Kakashi's lone dark grey eye as his sensei stood in his usual slouched posture.

"Oh, and what's that?" Kakashi asked reading the concern and curious swimming in Naruto's blue eyes.

"Why does that Danzo guy hate you and Sasuke so much?" Naruto asked suddenly looking at the ground.

"Lord Danzo acts like that around everyone, so I don't think his anger was intended at Sasuke," Kakashi responded with half honestly, because his precious students didn't need to know all the horrible things Danzo has done, it would only put them in more danger.

"Is what you said true Kakashi about you being the closest thing to a legal guardian to us, or was that just a lie to get Danzo to leave?" Sasuke asked softly after a few moments of silence, with his head lowered using his hair to hide his face.

This surprised Kakashi a bit he expected Naruto to ask that question but not Sasuke the proud, stubborn, and most of all arrogant boy on team 7. Kakashi got on one knee so he was more eye level with his students. Then took a deep breath and started in a calm but strong voice, "all of you look me in the eye and listen closely because this is attended for all three of you." Kakashi waits until all eyes were on him as his own eye softened and spoke again.

"Yes, I meant every word I said, if you ever need help, I will do everything I can to help," Kakashi spoke with a strong clear voice looking each student in the eyes so they know he's telling truth.

"If any of you need someone to talk to, I'll always listen," Kakashi paused for a second before continuing. "Whether if you're feeling down," Kakashi places his left hand on Sakura's right shoulder with a comforting and supportive grip looking at her with an understanding eye, as he continued to speak. "Or if someone is bothering you," doing the same thing he did to Sakura but with his right hand and Naruto's left shoulder, while still talking. "Or even if you just need someone to be there," he continued as he placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders with the comforting and supportive grip and staring at him with an understanding eye that seems to know the same pain. Kakashi waits for a second for his words to sink in and finished gently with an eye smile and spoke, "I would gladly be that person for you if you'll let me."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were speechless at Kakashi's words and reacted in their own ways. Sakura clenched her fists and gave a nod to her Sensei with a small grin as her eyes shined with determination and trust. Sasuke slightly flinches in his Sensei grip at Kakashi's words and hid his eyes behind his hair but his lips curled up making the slightest smile.

Unlike for Naruto's reaction, his bright blue eyes turned glassy as he quickly shut his eyes and lowered his head while his body started shaking. 'Can I really trust you, Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto thought as painful memories of loneliness, hatred, and fear started flashing in his mind. 'Can I really trust you as I do with Iruka-sensei?' He asked himself while seeing a mental flash of Iruka-sensei and him eating ramen at Ichiraku Ramen stand. 'Will I finally not be alone anymore?' Naruto thought hopefully as he fought to keep his tears from falling.

"You're not alone anymore," Kakashi states out of the blue but knowing it was something that the boys needed to hear most and watched the two boys flinch as if they were just stabbed with a kunai.

Now Sasuke's jaw clenched and was slightly shaking, while Naruto was fully trembling now as tears started falling his eyes hitting the soft grass beneath them. Kakashi gaze switched between his two male students contemplating what to do next. So Kakashi settled on doing something that had comforted him when he was a child. Kakashi slowly raised to his feet he places his right hand on Naruto's head and gently ruffles the blonde locks softly as tears continue to fall faster. While for Sasuke, Kakashi gave Sasuke's left shoulder a comforting squeeze before he slowly sets his left hand on Sasuke's head unmoving but reassuring letting Sasuke know he's still there as the boy bites his bottom lip and clenches his fists. Kakashi glanced at Sakura who looked concern for her teammates and stared at Kakashi as if asking him 'what should I do?' Kakashi looked at her feet before looking into Sakura's green eyes and giving her a smile as if tell her 'wait there.'

"Sensei... Thank you," Naruto whispered between soft sobs, as he felt relief in knowing that he gained another person who doesn't see him as the fox demon.

It took Naruto and Sasuke several minutes to compose themselves. Kakashi and Sakura gave the two boys as much time as they needed. Kakashi stood patiently staring off into the distance as the was starting to pink.

As Kakashi stood in his normal slouched posture but his eye remained gently and alert as he spoke to his three genin. "Come on, let's go to Ichiraku for dinner my treat."

As if flipping on a light switch, "Yes, thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shrieked happily jumping up and down, while his teammates nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, you are only allowed three bowls, understood," Kakashi commented starting to walk towards the village with his students following close behind.

"Okay," Naruto whined in agreement.

After dinner, Kakashi paid and walked all of his students' home before making three clones and spending them to watch over his students from afar and thought, 'just for tonight, one can never be too careful.'

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope you're all like it and are having a wonderful day! Let me know what you think about the story so far, please. Sorry for any grammar problems. More chapters for this story will be posted near the end or after Alone No More is done if you like this story please take a look at my other ones and let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to the next update. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3- Questions

It's been three days since team seven has had their encounter with Lord Danzo and the foundation, and so far, there has been no sign of pursuit from them. There was no training today, but the students of team seven all met up accidentally during the mid-morning rush in the market. While they were walking around the village and decided that if they're going to waste time, then they might as well do it as a team.

"So, do you guys want to go train or something?" Naruto asked as they continued to mindless walk through the village.

"Yeah, and get jumped again by those masked guys again, no thanks," Sakura commented sarcastically still staring at the ground as they walked along the dirt path. "But what shocked me was the complete change in Kakashi-sensei's personality," she thought out loud.

"I noticed that too, but maybe that's how serious of a threat those masked guys were. To actually make Kakashi get serious," Sasuke added staring at the path ahead of them.

"Doesn't matter to me, because Kakashi-sensei totally kicked their butts like it was nothing! Believe it! I mean, I didn't even see Kakashi-sensei break a sweat," Naruto responded before pausing thinking back on the battle. "But I've never seen a clone jutsu like that before, they weren't water clones or shadow clones. Since they took way too many hits before dispelling. I know it sounds crazy, but I saw one of the clones bleeding from a cut on its arm." Naruto thought out loud looking up at the sky. When he looked back at his teammates, he saw their shocked expressions and asked, "what?"

"I'm just surprised that you saw it too. I thought that maybe I just imagine it." Sakura replied then asked, "I sure you noticed it too, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded deep in thought, then glanced at his two teammates, who looked at him with concern. Sasuke took a deep breath trying to not get too annoyed before responding, "Kakashi is the Copy-ninja. He is known to possess over a thousand jutsu, maybe he got it from one of his previous fights. Naruto, Sakura do you two remember what Kakashi said after Naruto asked why Danzo hates me?" Sasuke asked after getting a spark of thought.

The students thought back to that moment. _"Why does that Danzo guy hate you and Sasuke so much?" Naruto asked suddenly looking at the ground._

_"Lord Danzo acts like that around everyone, so I don't think his anger was intended at Sasuke," Kakashi responded._

"I wonder what Kakashi meant by that Danzo's anger was not intended at me? But he said nothing about Danzo not hating him," Sasuke questioned looking in front of them and saw that they're next to the academy.

The students decided to sit under the tree in front of the academy. They quietly discussed and analyzed how Kakashi's behavior has been the past few weeks, as the gentle breeze makes the leaves rustle and the rope swing to softly sway. The more they talk the more they realized that they don't know anything about their Sensei.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?" A voice asked, making Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked up towards the voice. To see Iruka Umino existing the academy and walking over to the three students, who sat at the base of the tree.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei! What're you doing here? I thought there weren't any classes today?" Sakura replied politely with another question as Iruka stood in front of them in the shade of the tree.

"I was doing some grading, and setting up next week's lesson plans," Iruka explained before adding, "I was just on the way to get some lunch, wanna join?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded as Naruto loudly cheered thanking his former Sensei. The three students followed Iruka through the busy street of the market until they reached Ichiraku. After ordering, Iruka turned to his previous students and asked again, "why were you guys at the academy?" Iruka was not only curious about why they were there, but because they all seemed deep in thought and were silent on the way to the ramen stand, which is shocking for Naruto.

"We were telling about Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke answered with an expressionless tone looking at his previous Sensei.

"Really, so are you guys trying to see what under his mask, again?" Iruka replied in an amusing tone, but there was no amusement in his eyes.

"No that's not it," Sakura response shaking her head.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei what do you know about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked before Iruka could ask another question.

"Nothing much, Kakashi is a private person," Iruka replied after a few seconds of thought.

"Can you tell us what you do know about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Well, what I do know is that Kakashi is always late, and makes terrible excuses, sometimes he turns in mission reports that are written so badly that it takes people in the mission's office almost an hour to translate, and carries that disgusting book around." Iruka paused from his ranting and added, "but he's always there if you need someone to listen, and Kakashi-san would put his own life on the line to keep his comrades safe." Iruka finished and was met with concerned stares.

"You don't like Kakashi-sensei do you, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"It's not that I dislike Kakashi, I would just prefer that he take his job more seriously. Kakashi is one of the best shinobi in the village, and he should be setting a good example for the future shinobi too," Iruka explains with a sigh, feeling a little bad for bashing the silver-haired jonin to his students.

When their food was placed in front of them, the group ate their ramen in silence. When they were finished Iruka said he would take the bill. Before leaving Sasuke turned to Iruka as he finished paying for their meals.

"Well, can you tell us where Kakashi-sensei's clan members are, so we asked them?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice but can feel the irritation crawling under his skin at how people can easily talk bad about their Sensei.

"You can't," Iruka answered slowly shaking his head.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Well, that's because as far as I know, Kakashi is the only Hatake left," Iruka answered in a solemn voice.

The students froze after hearing that and Sasuke's eye widened as he muttered, "what?"

"Yes, Kakashi is the last known Hatake left, but I don't know, how," Iruka added softly.

"Hey look there's Kakashi-sensei let go, thanks for lunch Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled pulling Sasuke and Sakura with him leaving a stunned Iruka.

The three students followed their Sensei from afar and reminded hidden among the crowd of civilians. They watched Kakashi enter the flower shop that Ino's family owns and leave with a small bouquet of daffodils and daisies. The students looked at each other and slowly continued to follow Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei has a date?" Naruto whispered in confusion looking at his teammates.

"Maybe, daisies are symbolic for loyal love and daffodils represent respect or unrequited love," Sakura explained quietly as followed their Sensei.

They watched and followed until they reached a familiar bookstore that Kakashi entered. After painfully waiting for about a half-hour for Kakashi exited the bookstore waving goodbye and holding some books in his other arm as he left the store. Then vanished into thin air after turning the corner making his students groan in announce. After a few minutes, the students entered the bookstore and saw a flower vase filled with daffodils and daisies but no one at the front desk. So, Naruto walks up to the front desk and rings the little bell sitting on the desk next to the vase.

"Hello there, can I help you with something?" An old woman greeted warmly as she slowly walked out of the back room. When she saw the three young shinobi on the other side of the desk, she pointed to one of the bookcase allies and added, "ninja manuals and textbooks are located in aisle three."

"Your flowers are beautiful when did you get them?" Sakura asked innocently already knowing that Kakashi brought them.

"Yes, aren't they lovely, my grandson, Kakashi brought them here today, you just missed him." The old woman explained with a kind smile and added, "my name is Jun Kanon and you are?"

"My name is Sakura and these two are my teammates Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura answered politely gesturing to her to teammates beside her.

"Is Kakashi really your grandson?" Sasuke asked looking at the short-peppered hair and amber-eyed woman, not seeing any resemblance to their Sensei.

"Not by blood, when Kakashi was a young boy he and his family would come here all the time, but after little Kakashi was orphaned this was one of the few places Kakashi would come to," Jun explained with a sad smile staring at the flowers sitting peacefully in the glass vase.

"Why did he bring you flowers?" Naruto asked his hands behind his heads while studying at the flowers.

"Kakashi always brings me flowers when he visits," Jun answered with a smile. Then added, "I think it's just his way of showing kindness."

"How long have you known Kakashi?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Jun laughed at the question, "when haven't I known your Sensei!" Jun spoke happily and laughed again at the kids' surprised faces, "yes I know you're Kakashi's students. But to answer your question, I practically raised his father since he was about twelve, around the same age as you three, so I knew Kakashi before he was even born." Jun informed kindly, as she placed some of the returned books back in their proper place on the bookshelf.

"What happened to Kakashi's family, and the rest of the Hatake clan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's not my story to tell," Jun sign sadly shaking her head.

"But why?" Naruto whined dramatically.

"Just because I'm close to the remaining Hatake clan doesn't mean I have the right to talk about their past troubles," Jun answered in a calm voice, but her tone was firm enough to let the students know she won't talk.

"We understand, thank you for your time Jun-san," Sasuke replied with a small respectful bow.

"Yes, thank you Jun-san," Sakura added with a similar bow.

"Yeah thanks, Jun-baasan," Naruto yelled with a blinding smile and hands behind his head.

Jun chuckled warmly, then grab a small notepad and scribbled something down, before ripped out the page and gave it to Sasuke. "Go to this address if you want to know more about the Hatake clan," Jun added wind a kind smile before the students left and thanking her again.

It took the group about fifteen minutes to finally find the house on the address that was sitting on the outskirts of the village. It was a large two-story traditional style house that had a large yard, and a stone pathway leading to the front porch surrounded by a metal rod fence with a wooden post that held the gate. When the students reached the gate, they noticed that the post had a diamond with two sets of lines going through it.

The three students looked at each other and shrugged then opened the gate and headed towards the front door after closing the gate behind them. When arriving at the door Sasuke knocked twice before stepping back, and all of them waited for a response.

"Come in!" A female voice yelled from inside the house.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for all of you, and I hope you're all having a wonderful day! Sorry, for any grammar errors, or characters acting out of character. If you like this chapter please leave a favorite, and a comment about what you think is going to happen next. I love hearing what my readers think because you all are all awesome! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're all looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4- The Silver Assassins

"Come in!" A female voice yelled from inside the house.

The group took off their shoes before entering the house. The inside of the house gave off a comfortable homey feeling as the students stayed by the front door, politely waiting for the owner to arrive. When the owner walked into the living area the students were surprised, to say the least. A woman that appeared to be around the same age as Kakashi entered the room, she was an inch or two shorter than their Sensei but had long silver hair that slightly curled up at the ends. Her complexion was slightly darker too, with an emerald green diamond on her forehead but they couldn't see her eyes which were covered by her leaf hitai-ate. But when the three students looked closer, they could see the edges of a scar behind it as it ran across her eyes and down the left side of her neck to her collarbone until it disappears under her shirt. Then the team of genin concluded that the woman probably has a prosthetic wooden leg by the sounds of her footsteps. But even with these old hidden injuries, it was obvious to tell she was still quite beautiful

The silver-haired woman tilted her head to the side while looking in the direction of the three students. "can I help you three with something?" She asked, calmly walking up to them.

"We're sorry to bother you, Miss, but Jun Kanon told us that you might be willing to answer our questions about the Hatake clan," Sakura explained, with a little nervous tone, trying not to stare at the woman's scar even though the woman could not see them.

"Depends on the questions, come on, follow me, we can talk in the kitchen I just finish making some tea," The woman spoke leading the three kids to the kitchen. After she poured cups of tea for her guest the blind woman formed a special hand sign while her back was still towards the students. That was when the students noticed the strange change in the woman's chakra. They watched as she reties her hitai-ate, similar to Sakura's hitai-ate. Before turning to face her three young guests, which are starring at her with shocked expressions as she looked at them with her light grayish-green eyes, and now scarless face and neck. "So, you three must be Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura," the woman added with a bright smile as she looked at the correct student to each name as she placed the filled teacups next to them, before sitting in the chair next to Naruto.

"How did you do that, how did you get rid of that scar?" Naruto asked, gawking at the woman.

"It's a secret," the woman replied, pressing her index finger to lips and winked at the three kids.

"We have some questions about the Hatake clan," Sasuke spoke, getting straight to the point then added, "and your name is?"

"Why do you want to know about the Hatake clan and base on your answer, I'll give you my real name or not," the woman answers with a firm but calm voice while analyzing the kids around her.

"We just want to know more about Kakashi-sensei! He's been acting weird, and then we heard that our Sensei is the last member of the Hatake clan. So, we wanted to know more about the clan's history," Naruto explained, letting his head sink to the table, getting annoyed with all the secrets.

A moment of silence pass, as the women's grayish-green gaze focused on her cup of tea that she set on the table before her, then looked at the three students waiting for a response. "Well, you've heard right. Kakashi is the last Hatake in the village... publicly that is," she paused and chuckled at the students' shocked expressions. Then continued with a bright smile, "my name is Sayuri Hatake, its nice to finally meet all of you, Kakashi talks a lot about you three!"

The students' jaws dropped at the new information. "So are Kakashi-sensei's sister or something, and what did you mean by publicly?" Sasuke asked, getting over his shock.

"No, Kakashi is my... I think my fifth or sixth, maybe a seventh cousin? But we do see each other as siblings. My real surname is actually Inuzuka from my father's side, but only a few know that I'm part of the Hatake clan. Even though I was adopted by the head family of the Inuzuka clan after my parents passing," Sayuri informed with a soft smile as she raised the teacup to her lips. Then her lips tightened added softly, "there are only three members left of the Hatake bloodline, so think of it as a safety precaution."

"Safety precaution from what, can you please tell us?" Sakura requested politely after taking a sip of her tea.

"Our clan has many enemies, Kakashi leads them away from the last remaining members," Sayuri replied, staring at her tea.

"He's bait," Sasuke comments, grimly tightening right fist. Sayuri nodded in confirmation.

"But why," Naruto asked in a graved voice filled with hurt and confusion.

"It's a long story," the silver-haired ninja stated before taking another sip of her tea.

"We'll listen, if you tell us," Sakura added to curious to take no for an answer.

Sayuri sighed before starting, "it all started during the First Great Ninja War. The Hatake clan was considered a small clan, consisted of around sixty, or so members. To the outside clans, the Hatake clan was made up of weak farmers and merchants, but we were far from that. Our clan did indeed contain farmers and merchants like most other clans, but that was just a facade to tick the other clans." Sayuri was still starring into the cup while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura listened closely and waited patiently for Sayuri to continue.

"We are a clan of assassins. In the day we played harmless civilians, by night we became hunters, strategists, and tacticians. It took quite a while for many of the clans to realize that the small harmless Hatake clan was the clan of well-trained assassins. We are trained at a young age to give the younger generations a higher rate of survival, and to ensure the safety of their fellow clan members and allied clans. We earn a bit of a reputation for our skills many called us the 'Silver Assassins' for our trademark silver hair or the 'Shinobi of the Bloody Fields' symbolic of how Hatake translates to fields. Our clan elders allied our clan with to the Senju clan to help stop the war, but the Hatake clan was one of the last clans to join the Leaf." Sayuri paused again to drink her tea before it gets cold.

"But if the Hatake clan was so strong, then why are there only three left?" Naruto asked, bluntly trying not to sound rude but failed miserably. Sasuke and Sakura face palmed muttering something that sounded like "you idiot."

"You would think," Sayuri laughed in good nature. Then added, "I can't give you all the details, but I can say this, the Hatake clan has and contains many secrets and because of that, our clan was slaughtered." Sayuri spoke solemnly and gave a small smile of reinsurance to the three depressed kids sitting around the table then continued, "it happened near the climax of the Second Great Ninja War during the time where powerful clans and families with Kekkei Genkai were being destroyed. Our old clan compound was located on the far outskirts of the village, close to the area we are in now, and from what I've been told the attack, so quickly, and out of nowhere, that before the clan even realized it over half of the compound was swallowed in flames. Every man, woman, and kid were brutally killed, it was a massacre, to say the least." Sayuri paused taking a slightly shaking breath and continued with a slight smile as her eyes softened, "two kids somehow were able to survive the tragedy. One was a twelve-year-old boy, and the other was a nine-year-old girl, the girl was my mother, and the boy was Kakashi's father."

"So, who is the third member?" Naruto asked, still looking at the table sadly.

"I can't tell you that," Sayuri remarked slowly.

"What happened to Kakashi's family?" Sasuke questioned curiously with his head slightly bowed.

"That's a story for another time," Sayuri responded, dodging the question.

"Why does Danzo hate Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned, trying to get an answer to the question that was plaguing his mind the most.

"I couldn't answer that even if I wanted to," Sayuri replied, looking at the young Uchiha with an almost embarrassed expression.

"But why is Kakashi-sensei being bait! Why aren't you doing something to help him?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Because those enemies are still hunting, and I help Kakashi a lot more than you think. I am his Doctor after all," Sayuri returned in a firm tone and gave a gentle swat on the back of the blond boy's head.

"Oh, so you work at the hospital, we've never seen Kakashi-sensei go to the hospital," Sakura commented more to herself.

"I rarely work at the hospital these days. I treat my patients here at my stay at home clinic. It easier for me to move around, but it is just as equipped as a hospital. Kakashi comes here when he's injured. he doesn't like hospitals," Sayuri informed the students with a smirk as if she was remembering something.

"Why doesn't Kakashi-sensei like hospitals?" Naruto questioned curiously at the new information about his Sensei.

"Some other time," Sayuri stated shortly, causing Sasuke to pout and Naruto and Sakura to groan in frustration at the excuse their Sensei also uses all the time, as well. Sayuri chuckled at the response and asked the students, "you said Kakashi has acting different, how so, and Kakashi has already told me about your encounter with Lord Danzo. So please, tell me everything."

The students told Sayuri everything from their ran in with Danzo, to mood changes, and the lack of focus and response. Sayuri scribbled notes on a nearby notepad when the students were done talking Sayuri continued to scribble until she stopped writing a gave the students a small smile.

"There's nothing to worry about; your Sensei is fine, Kakashi has always been a little awkward when it comes to emotions and being social," Sayuri response, and the students sign in relief. "But if you want my advice, let Kakashi be that person for you, he might not look it, but Kakashi truly does know what it's like to be all alone and hurting inside and don't even ask why you'll get the same answer as before," Sayuri informed kindly starring at the pouting students next to her.

Sayuri looked at the clock on the wall that showed 6:38 pm, Sayuri clapped her hands together and stood up and spoke cheerfully, "well, would you look at the time, who's hungry?"

As if on cue, the three students' stomachs growled. Naruto places one hand on his stomach and the other rubbing the back of his neck with a large embarrassed smile plastered on his face. Sakura gives a nervous laugh covering her stomach with her arms. While Sasuke glared to the side looking annoyed as his cheeks had a pink tint to them. Sayuri couldn't help but laugh at their different reactions as she starts gathering ingredients to start making dinner.

"Wait, Sayuri-san, you don't need to make dinner for us," Sakura commented, frantically trying to be polite.

"Do you know how rude it would be if I let my guests go home hungry? besides it's going to be in the cold season soon, so I'm making my special steam pork buns with homemade tomato soup, but if you really don't want anything I could just send you all home hungry." She countered, with a teasing smile. Her question was answered with growling stomachs again and started cooking then muttered, "I thought so."

The students help Sayuri cook dinner, and while eating Sayuri told them some of her adventures as a genin with her two teammates Gai and Genma. After they were done with dinner and finished doing the dishes, Sayuri summoned a border collie mix to escort the three students' home. The students of team seven went home not only with satisfied stomachs but were able to get some information on their Sensei's family background, even if they didn't get many answers about their Sensei's past.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you're all having a wonderful day! Here the next chapter, I know it's a little small, but I really wanted to get something posted for all of you so if like the chapter please leave a favorite and a comment letting me know what you think. Sorry for any grammar error, and for not updating for so long I've been so busy with school and real life that I haven't found the time to write. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding, you all are amazing! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you all are looking forward to the next update. Thanks again!


End file.
